To Hold You
by Fizzlesmirk
Summary: Strong Bad is sick of Homestar Runner in his life. When he snaps and the indirect result is Homestar's serious injury, Strong Bad feels responsible and takes it upon himself to be his caretaker. Along the slow path to rehabilitation, he realizes that there's many more layers to unearth underneath not only Homestar, but layers of compassion he didn't know he had in himself.
1. If I Could Understand You

-Hello Lovely people of the fanfic world! I'm Fizzlesmirk, and this is my first fanfic I'm posting online. It's going to actually match up with the summary soon, I swear! The second chapter is already in-progress, so keep looking out for more of me! I'm so excited that you're reading my work! I have most of the ideas planned out for how this little story is going to blossom. Feel free to review me, (even if I'm scared you all will hate me o~o''') Enjoy~!- Homestar Runner had served to be his worst nightmare. All it took now, after having so many negative conotations tacked onto the man, was mentioning his name before he felt like he needed to leave the room out of frustration. Many of his friends thought he exaggerated, but they didn't understand how much he abhored him.

It was just a regular day in Free Country, and Strong Bad was out in the sun, leaning against the small brick wall outside Marzipan's house. He waited until there was a point where Homestar was out of their so he could speak privately with Marzipan. Even if he didn't hate her boyfriend to such an extent, he was there on pretty secret terms: baking. The only people that knew he could bake other than Marzipan was his brothers, since he usually just ordered the youngest one to throw something together, the lack of variety didn't always suffice, and he'd have to put his hands to it himself. Even without that, if people knew Marzipan and he were alone together on a regular basis, people would get suspicious. Both of them had decided a long time ago, though, that they simply weren't each other's type, and that they didn't bond over and agree on too many things at all, so just swapping tips about cooking in a friendly manner would be as far as their interactions would go.

That time had came and went, and here he was by that brick wall waiting for The Cheat to show up. He'd called him telling him that he'd stolen a cake from Marzipan, trying to make himself look cool about how he'd acquired his new incentive for being a pretty awesome friend recently, when in reality he'd baked and even iced it himself. He smirked when the short little boy came running up in his yellow hoodie with those black splotches all over it. "You got something for me SB~?" He smiled wide, showing a missing tooth in his grin, having lost one recently, Strong Bad himself actually having to fill in as the 'Tooth Fairy'.

Strong Bad nodded in affirmation and ruffled the other's hair. "Here you go, little guy, pineapple upside down! I know you like it a lot." The Cheat looked at it in awe. "Whoa~! Strong Bad, you're the coolest! I can really have the whole thing? You're good to me! Mom would have never gotten me something so nice. I'm happy I live with you now instead~" He started to turn around to run back home, but the other male grabbed his shoulder. "Whaddaya say?" The Cheat looked back at him, a faint sheepish blush appearing on his cheeks. "Oh...! Thank you, sir." Strong Bad patted him on the back. "There's a good kiddo. Don't run off too fast. You'll trip on something and drop the whole thing." The Cheat nodded vehemently and speed walked back home.

Strong Bad felt like he was being almost disgustingly sweet today. He had a reputation to keep up that he was some pretty tough stuff! He decided to just walk home. There, the most likely person he'd run into would be his little brother, and he was on bad terms with him as usual, so making fun of him would be almost a reflex. No more baking, no more taking care of the little adopted kiddo: just videogames and/or picking on Strong Sad for the rest of the day. Way to equal out his inner manly quota for the day.

Strong Bad arrived home and realized just where Homestar had been the entire time he'd been spending time with Marzipan. He'd broken into the house just like he always managed to do, and he was just bumbling around the house like usual. When the mentioned man took notice that the door had opened, he turned around and smiled. "Stwo Bwo~" The taller man chirped happily. Strong Bad narrowed his eyes. This man...the last person he wanted to see was in his house. He pushed him out of the way, heading for the basement. He was not up for the peppy, not up for the stupid, not up for that dumb propellor hat on his stupid head! He took a deep breath and started up a game of Snake Boxer Five. Homestar sadly leaned against the counter. "Aw...what did I even do?" The Cheat looked over at him from his seat at the table. "That guy likes to keep a lot of stuff inside is all. I really don't think it's healthy for 'im." He remarked between bites of cake.

Strong Bad had too many memories flood to him and had to put his videogame controller aside. He reflected on how the other had slowly chipped away at him. He broke into his house constantly, today only adding to the count. He'd bother him to death every opportunity he'd get, and he always seemed to be perfectly in his way so that he wouldn't know that a plan he'd make had been accidentally foiled by that stupid boy until it was too late.

He decided today was a good a day as any to finally tell him. Maybe he'd actually be warded off for good this time? A man could hope. He stormed up the stairs and had a stern look on his face. "Homestar, let me talk to you for a minute." The paler boy gladly walked over, smiling happily. Strong Bad looked up at him and crossed his arms. "I really don't get your problem. You need to stay away from me. I don't want to be straight up rude but being around you just makes me so frustrated and I'm just sick of it! Get a life, man!"

Homestar stared back at him, a bit confused. "Huh? But I twy to talk to you all the time because I want to be your friend! I have a life...it's just one I want to have a guy like you in...! I mean...we hang out sometimes-" The smaller male stomped his foot and shouted. "-I tolerate you and hope you go away but you never do! You can't barge into people's lives. Not everyone is going to think you're cool! I want you out of my house! You're an idiot, and I hate you, Homestar!"

The man he yelled at stiffened and his hands played with the collar of his shirt, a bit nervous and scared of the other's shouting. When he calmed down, Strong Bad spoke again. "Listen. You seem nice enough, but you seriously just aren't the kind of person I can tolerate. Please, leave me alone." Homestar bit his lip nodded after a moment. "Of couwse...sowwy to be a bothew..." He complied, mumbling sadly causing his lisp to be extra predominant, head slightly hung as he walked out the door. 


	2. If I Could Pick Myself Up

-Ta da~ Lovely chapter two as promised. Now everything is actually gonna make sense with the summary. Ohoho~ We can all see where my piece of ...'art'? is going. Thank you for caring enough to be at chapter two. I feel loved to have you just read these words~ I'd love reviews to see if anybody cares about my stuff here. My fic is trying so hard to impress you QuQ *Pap paps my fic*-

Homestar walked over to Pom Pom's house, knowing that if he wasn't busy, he'd find a way to cheer him up. He knocked on the other's door, and Pom Pom opened it, his eyes settling on his best friend. "Did Marzipan dump you again, hon?" He asked, running a hand through the other's hair, concerned. "The girls got me a few snack foods. If you want to eat something sweet and forget about her you can help yourself." Homestar shook his head and looked to his feet. "No...that's not it, Pom Pom...Strong Bad told me he hates me but I wanted him to think I was cool...!" Pom Pom sympathetically led him inside and onto his couch, sitting next to him. He let the other describe what had happened. "Ah, I see. Didn't you know he thought you were trying to get him to like you too fast? I wanted to become your friend because you didn't feel like you had to chase my interest. A lot of girls do that to me and they're just...boring."

Homestar took a moment to think about that, nodding in understanding. "You're smart, Pom Pom... You always know what to tell me. Thanks." He smiled weakly and sighed softly. "I get it now. I shouldn't have to treat him like I'm after him, because he'll like me more if I'm confident in myself, not if I feel so unconfident I have to use all my time trying to impress him." Pom Pom nodded in confirmation. "That's exactly right. You get it. You have a good heart, you know; even if you can be really dense you'll always have that." Homestar crossed his arms but was smiling. "Pom Pom!" His friend smirked and shrugged, resulting in Homestar playfully shoving him.

Pom Pom leaned back and sighed happily. "You seem like you're in a lot better mood. I'm glad you came to me. You want me to drive you somewhere we can get something to eat? It's not like I don't have the money to get us whatever, so I don't care if you don't have any cash on you. I like just hanging out with somebody who actually likes me instead of my cool stuff, so you're the person I like to end up spoiling, ironicly." Homestar stood up and nodded, hugging his friend tightly. "You'we the coolest~!" He purred delightedly.

They both stepped into Pom Pom's car. It was a really gorgeous machine: extremely comfortable and rode smoothly, as well as being astheticly pleasing. Homestar leaned forward, folding his arms over the dash and resting his head on them. Pom Pom drove slowly, glad that his friend was able to find himself getting some well deserved rest.

He went through a four way intersection, thinking nothing of it. The light was green, so all traffic should have been halted to his left and right. 'Should have been' became very key words as a driver barreled down the road to their left, crashing into the car. The expensive vehicle was no match, being built much more for comfort and style than should have been devoted towards protection in the event of a crash. Homestar felt that there'd been an impact for a split second, but before he could even scream everything went dark.

The steady rythem of the machine tracking his heartbeat was what the injured boy awoke to. He tried to speak as his vision cleared and memory drifted back. "Pom...Pom...?" He looked around him, seeing his worried friend sitting beside him in a chair. "Pom Pom...are you hurt?" He asked, smiling a bit just to know his friend was there and seemed alright. Pom Pom nodded in affirmation. "Are...you alright though...?" He asked Homestar.

Homestar laughed weakly. "Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm evewyone's favowite athlete~ Look at my super athletic legs~" He cooed happily, kicking his feet, looking down at himself, but he was covered in a blanket. He tried to push the blanket off of himself, but froze. "Huh...? Pom Pom, I can't feel my arms." He looked over at his friend with a nervous smile. "That's a pwoblem." Pom Pom bit his lip, looking away. Homestar slowly looked to his left and right...and let out a shrill scream.

A nurse quickly rushed into the room, having noticed that the man's heart rate had jumped. "MY ARMS!" He screeched, tears running down his cheeks. "Why!? We were just going out somewhere to eat...! I've had you dwive me evewywhere and you'd never, evew cwashed!" He sobbed, trying to wipe his tears, but wasn't used to not having the ease of using the back of his hand.

Pom Pom tried to calm down his friend, and eventually, his breathing was steady. The nurse saw that the other had sedating him taken care of, and left them alone, not wanting to do something to startle the boy further. "I'm so sorry." Pom Pom choked out through his own tears. "I wish something had happened to me instead..." Homestar shook his head, looking into his eyes. "It's bettew that it was me...you're a good friend. You have a lot going for you. I want you to have a good life. I'm already an annoying idiot, y'know? Why waste a good life when it couwd happen to me?"

Homestar turned away from Pom Pom in the bed, curling up. "At least I can still run...that's all I'm good fow like Strong Bad would think. He'd say something like that It's a good thing I lost my arms...I never did anything pwoductive with them because thewe's nothing smart going on in my head. If anything I'm more aerodynamic. Evewyone's favowite athlete, because that's all Homestar Runner's good at!" He sobbed out.

Pom Pom reached over and put a hand on his side. "Homestar, you know that isn't true-" "Pwove it! What else am I good at that I could use to make something of my stupid life!" Pom Pom stayed silent, mostly because of Homestar snapping more than not being able to think of anything. Homestar continued to sob, mentally exhausted and frustrated, tiring himself out, falling asleep. 


	3. If I Could Speak With You More

-I had a dream a few days ago that I woke up and checked on this fanfiction and it had 14 reviews. We're still at 0. I was so sad when I woke up QnQ Sorry this took a bit of time but conversation between Strong Bad and Homestar takes a good amount of thought for it to flow correctly. Maybe it's just because I can't stand being mean like Strong Bad? Aw well. I think I did good this chapter since it's fitting very nicely with the summary now~ Uhuhu! Thank you for reading!-

Strong Bad had tried to drown out his slight guilt that came with giving Homestar the boot by doing what he'd intended to. He replaced Strong Sad's tai chi candles with ones he'd bought from Bubs that let out an almost inhumanely foul stench. He smirked as he waited for his brother to go into his room and start doing his 'dorkxercises', watching from the corner of his eye in his room across the hall. When the other ran out of the room, covering his nose and looking around desperately for the air freshened that Strong Bad had hidden, he burst out laughing.

Strong Bad's phone started to ring, so he checked who was calling. It was Pom Pom, a pretty cool guy, so he didn't have many qualms with answering. "Yo, Pom Pom, is there another party going on or something?" His smile slowly started to fade as he detected the urgency and seriousness in the other man's voice. "...amputated...!? Why does he want ME there?"

Strong Bad felt his insides twist in guilt. After all that and Homestar still wanted to see him, still worried that he was a bother and that he'd feel guilty, and that in itself made him feel worse and guiltier. "Dang it...yeah, I'll be there. Whatever. Bye." He stated, iritated as he hung up and walked downstairs, grumbling as he made his way to the hospital. "I can barely even wrap my head around that. He was waving his arms around like an idiot just yesterday. It's just a shame, y'know...?" He thought aloud.

He stepped into the hospital and made his way to the room number Pom Pom had said, knocking on the door. Pom Pom opened it and smiled faintly. "Ah, you weren't a no show. Thank goodness. I'll let you two talk alone." Pom Pom walked out and left Strong Bad to go see the man laying on the hospital bed. "Strong Bad...?" Called a voice from inside the room. Strong Bad set his eyes on Homestar, who was now sitting up in bed and smiling, wearing one of his short sleeve t-shirts, but...his arms didn't poke out of the sleeves.

Strong Bad walked closer and sat in a chair beside the bed, sighing. "Wouldn't I be the last person you'd want to see? Really...I'm a jerk to you." He leaned back in his chair and let out a dejected huff. Homestar shook his head. "No, you're really great, Strong Bad! I just wanted to make sure that what happened didn't make you feel too bad. I've always liked spending time with you so even if you don't like me I'll be worried."

Strong Bad hit his fist against the wall in frustration, startling Homestar. "Don't YOU feel bad? Aren't you worried about YOURSELF? If you aren't your number one protection then who will be? People typically look out for themselves. Are you too dumb for that?" He rested his head in his hands, groaning. "I'm the only one that gets you need extra protection. You just can't function all by yourself. Your thoughts are all everywhere and naïve. Now you have a lack of arms too? Great...that's freaking great."

Homestar leaned his head back on the headboard and started to laugh softly, much to Strong Bad's surprise. "You'we the one who's being dumb. You don't understand what matters. I was a bit in shock at first and yelled at Pom Pom. I hate that. I apologized a twillion times. I don't want stupid things like anger and fear to rule me. After I had some rest, I wealized I wanted to see you because you make me laugh, and if that's dumb then I'm the stupidest person evew."

Strong Bad let out a deep sigh. "For an idiot, I guess you make sense sometimes..." He smiled slightly and leaned forward, pushing the other's bangs out of his face. "I'm sorry for what I said before, really. If you want me here, here I'll be, whatever. Things are gonna be hard for you for now on, huh...? We'll get you over it." Homestar arched an eyebrow. "We-?" "We. I'll stay with you so maybe we can learn a little more from each other. You'll learn common sense, which is good for the both of us that you know, and I'll try to learn whatever it is that's going on in your head."

Homestar smiled wide and with a bit of struggle pushed his blanket off of himself with his feet. "Thank you so much! I always knew you were the coolest~!" He purred delightedly, slowly standing up. "You can come with me whenever I go to my rehabilitation classes. Pom Pom is my best friend ever and he felt responsible for the wreck as well so he's paid for all my medical expenses and for the rehab, so you don't have to wowwy money wise. He said it was the least he can do since he's very well off when it comes to finances."

Strong Bad stood as well, giving Homestar a hug. "Alright, I'll be there then." He soon realized what he was doing and let go, shivering a bit. "Don't get used to hugs. That was definitely a once in a blue moon thing." He said with a serious look on his face. Homestar beamed, seeing the other trying to look so cool, giggling a bit at him. Strong Bad nudged him with his elbow. "See you later, Dorkstar." He stated, waving and walking out of the room. 


	4. If I Could Rely On Nobody Else

-This chapter took a bit longer; my apologies. I was just a bit dejected that it's been a month or so and my only review has one word. OTL Plus I have...school for advanced, smart kiddos. Being intelligent is difficult Q^Q This school year, hopefully I don't fail... Enjoy this chapter, lovelies, in all its 10 paragraph goodness, as always. I have fallen in love with new ships and can't get up, though! If I get enough love I maaay come out of my shell and post some new pairings. My Rick and Morty drabbles are itching to see the lime light.-

(We're allll gonna pretend Preshie is NOT related to homestar. I needed a character that would obviously have little ties to Homestar, but was not someone new so nobody recognized her. I've made her more or less Homestar's age, even though she's obviously canonically younger. Can't tell me what to do since Preshie's technically not even canon anyway; same thing with Homeschool, who hasn't changed here. Enjoy!)

Strong Bad came in a few days later when Homestar was fully healed and starting to speak with a rehabilitation tutor. She was a sweet girl who was a bit petit for her actual age. The tutor and Homestar were just getting to know each other, and she laughed and nodded at something he'd said when Strong Bad walked in. Homestar continued to babble, cut off when he heard the door shut. "Stwo Bwo~!" He cooed happily. "This is Dr. Preshie." He happily announced. She stood to shake Strong Bad's hand. "It's actually Dr. Preston. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a bit about you. Homestar said you'd accompany us."

Strong Bad nodded, shaking her hand and observing her. She looked similar to Homestar, but he couldn't put his finger on how. "Um...nice to meet you too." He stated before walking over to Homestar with her, sitting beside him as they spoke. Strong Bad didn't speak much, confused on how he could come into the conversation, so he just spaced out. Dr. Preston eventually brought something up that grabbed Strong Bad's attention. "I've worked with a few patients that were children that were born without functioning arms. Something that's much easier for younger people but will surely work with some practice for someone in their twenties like you is when patients learn to function using their feet instead of their hands. It's very intriguing to watch the young adults I work with write with a pencil in their toes or eat with a fork that they pull up to their mouth.

"You can do that...!?" Strong Bad blurted out. The tutor chuckled and nodded, smiling wide. "Indeed, if someone were to practice, a little bit of physical classes on how to be able to turn your leg further left or right a bit more comfortably, you could definitely achieve that. Luckily for Homestar, his legs are long, and he's athletic. Compared to most patients he has a great head start." Homestar smiled wide, enjoying the way that stroked his ego. Strong Bad, at the same time that he was intrigued, was envious of Homestar's height.

"I'd happily sign you up for some of those classes if that interests you, which I think it does." She added, referring to the way Homestar smiled and sat upright. Homestar nodded in affirmation. "Of course! That sounds like a lot of fun. I wanna be able to do the stuff that I could do before!" He replied, ecstatic. Dr. Preston wrote down on a clipboard she was holding. "Alright. I'll tell you when I have you registered. It's not a big class. New people come in at any time though like you will soon. You seem like a person that gets along with people easily. I'm confident that you will make friends." She claimed, setting the clipboard in her lap.

Homestar nodded, turning to look at Strong Bad and smiling. Strong Bad returned a weak grin. "You'll do fine, Homestar, and even if nobody liked you in there I'm sticking around. I think this is going to be cool to watch." Strong Bad said to him, leaning back in his chair. Dr. Preston looked at her watch. "Ah, good thing we wrapped up in time. I'm a bit squeezed today when it comes to my schedule. I'll see you both later." She said as she gathered her things and departed.

Strong Bad turned to Homestar and had a slightly mystified smirk on his face. "Do you think you'll be able to handle that...? I can barely hold chopsticks." Homestar giggled in response. "I think I'll get the hang of it. I bet all the other people in there'll support me. It's really an odd skill so I don't think anybody will judge me." Strong Bad nodded and leaned back, chatting with Homestar for a while until he realized just how much time had passed. "Aw, geez, I gotta go make dinner before The Cheat's stomach starts eating itself."

Strong Bad eventually made his way home. He was in a much better mood than he was before, seeing that Homestar was just as disgustingly cheery as usual, everything seemed right. He answered an email and by the end of it it was too late for him to try to do anything else but have his eyelids shut as soon as he flopped onto the couch.

The following day, Dr. Preston informed to two about when Homestar's classes would start. When that day came a few days later, Homestar would have tugged Strong Bad into the room excitedly if he could've. The teacher looked up and the hint of a smile appeared on his face. Strong Bad wasn't sure why he didn't expect it, but this man was also armless. It goes to show that it 'takes one to teach one' he figured.

"Mr. Runner? You and your accompaniment please take a seat." Homestar nodded at the man and sat down next to Strong Bad. A few people were in the room but it certainly wasn't full. "My name is Mr. Winner. Everyone else will arrive shortly. Then we'll start." Homestar looked around and felt very secure that the room that was full of people like him.

After no more than ten minutes, everyone else had arrived. Homestar fidgeted a bit in his seat with nerves and excitement. Strong Bad just looked around in slight awe. There were this many people that were inflicted like this not too far away? He wondered about how things were for them. Not everybody springs back like Homestar. It bothered him deeply.


End file.
